


Mutant

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Is this just fantasy? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sasuke struggles with accepting the mutants around him but more than anything, he struggles to accept himself as one of them.





	Mutant

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of unrelated Sasusaku fics I'm writting from the "Is this just fantasy?" list in LoveToKnow.com

Sasuke still can’t believe he got married to a woman who could punch him through a wall and then heal him just to break his bones again later.

Sometimes he thinks about the unfairness of her having two mutations, like she wasn’t plenty special already, but he has never thought of her as anything less than a warrior and a healer. A strong woman with an even stronger heart. He could only ever picture her while she was protecting and taking care of the people she loves.

That’s the girl he fell in love with, the only woman he could feel love for. That love he learnt to appreciate and take in stride as a beautiful thing only she could gift him.

It’s been days since the evening he stood in front of the girl, now a woman, who would chase him around their little village because “You’re special, Sasuke-kun just like Ino and I”.

It’s been days since he placed a ring on her finger as he stuttered his vows like the awkward moron he has always been, before kissing her on front of the people he used to avoid in fear of being recognised as anything less than normal.

Because Naruto Uzumaki could clone himself and that wasn’t _normal_ , because the Hyuuga cousins had weird blank, pupiless eyes that could see through everything and they were _freaks_ , because _creppy_ Shikamaru Nara walked around the village alongside dancing shadows that he could control, because Ino Yamanaka was danger to society that could get inside people’s heads like a _parasite_.

Because Sakura Haruno could _shatter_ the very earth from beneath her feet with a punch of her tiny, little fists.

Because Sasuke Uchiha should _hide_ the fire burning in his lungs. Should ignore the searing sensation screaming from under the skin and pretend he’s normal. Because he _is_ normal.

He used to believe that no one would ever know about the things that made him an anomaly of nature. That he could make his family proud and go on with his life as if he wasn’t monster.

But it was only a matter of time before everyone knew of his deviation from humanity.

The first to know about him was Naruto. Having seen him in the lake near his house burning the water with the fire that he usually left to sleep, deep within his chest. He called him friend, then. An equal.

Sasuke used to feel safe with the knowledge that only Naruto knew about his secret. The blond was a loud person by nature but a loyal friend all the same.

Until the idiot told Sakura.

The little pink haired freak who liked to heal children’s wounds in parks with the green, warm aura that sometimes emanated from her hands. The silly, little girl who insisted on healing any small scrap he ever got because “I hate seeing you hurt, Sasuke-kun. I can help, please let me help.”

He hated Sakura, he was repulsed of her and her dirty genetics. Hated her because his father hated mutants with passion, because his mother always told him to be careful around dangerous people like Kakashi Hatake who could create lighting in his hands or Yamato who could grow trees with just his will.

Hated her, like he hated Uchiha Itachi. His big brother who one day showed him bloody red eyes that trapped him in scary illusions and a horrible imaginary world. And then, just as if his entire existence was a well crafted fantasy he created, he was gone the morning after.

Sasuke never saw him again.

It was easy to hate Itachi, his brother wasn’t there for him when he needed him the most, and that was enough to tarnish his memory. But Sakura was hard to hate (hard no to love). It was hard to hate the girl who asked him to melt her marshmallows because “I like them warm, Sasuke-Kun.”

It was impossible to hate the girl who opened marmalade jars for him with a smirk dancing on her lips as if he couldn’t do it himself.

Eventually Sasuke started giving in on his impulses to lean onto her warm, healing touch as she took care of him, of kissing the top of her weird, pink head and inhaling the sweet smell of her perfume. He started giving in on his wishes of taking her petite hand in his own and on the impulse to embrace her waist as they walked the distance between her house, Naruto’s small apartment and the school.

Eventually he found out about how Hyuuga Hinata was a really sweet girl, with precious emotions and a shy smile always directed at Naruto’s back. He realized that Nara was just a weird ass sloth who would love nothing more than to stare at the clouds for hours if he could.

He discovered that Yamato and his protegé Sai didn’t have last names because they were lucky they had names to begin with. Because sometimes humans were the real monsters.

He found that the Yamanaka girl loved flowers and spending time with her girlfriends more than anything. That Hatake Kakashi was the best teacher anyone could wish for, if only, he would get to class on time.

He found a kindred spirit on silent, traditional Neji Hyuuga. Found a soulmate in loud competitive Naruto Uzumaki. Found love in weird, mutant Haruno Sakura.

Eventually he graduated, left his parents; left his hate and her fears. Bought a little house with deep red walls that reminded him of the dresses she used to wear on her childhood and a grand fireplace just to ask her if she would do him the honor of telling him to lit it every night for her.

It’s been days since Haruno Sakura became Uchiha Sakura.

And Sasuke still can’t quite believe she choose to marry a freak like him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
